Hermione's Love
by LilyEvensPotter
Summary: This is a story about all of Charactors thoughts as they leave Hogwarts and move on with there lives after the war and what has changed. this does not follow the story line after the 4th book and that is just because of when i started it.please no flames
1. Chapter 1

Hermiones Love

Hermione sat in her usually place in the library, but this time she wasn't working on homework or thinking about the up and coming NEWTS. She was thinking about the one thing that no would think that Hermione would spend time on. She was thinking about love. Not just love in general but her love for one person. The person she loved with all her heart. Hermione and her love had been going out for about two years at this point. Now it was the end of their seventh year. Around Christmas time he proposed to her and now they were engaged. They had plans to move into a house that he inherited from his parents on his seventeenth birthday. And getting married shortly after. Her favorite thing about him was his eyes. Thought the bright green you could see every emotion that he felt. Harry was the love of her life and no one could change that.

Her thoughts changed from Harry to a former friend. Ron. He had been so jealous of them that even when he had gotten over it and realize that he wasn't the one for her he could not repair the damage that he had caused. All of sixth year as hell for them. Hermione couldn't recall how many time Harry had flown up to her dorm to comfort her in the middle of the night because of him. Now and days she tried not to think about it. It is hard enough being friends with Ginny and not being able to go to the Burrow because of him. She could deal with the ridicule at school but when Mrs. Weasley wouldn't talk to her because of her love for Harry. That was one thing that she could not take.

Now in a few weeks it would all be over. She will have completed her schooling at Hogwarts. Moved in with Harry. Gotten married to her love. In the fall she will start at the wizarding University to become a teacher. Hoping that she would be able to get a job at Hogwarts someday. Harry was doing the same thing just different subjects. She was going for Charms and Harry was going for Defense. After defeating Voldermort He basically knew everything there is to know about it but he had to have the degree to teach officially. Now everything was turning around for them. And soon everything would be perfect.

Hey everyone this is a short one that i had for a while and decided to type up. i know that i should have updated the dumbleores by now but i've had major writters block any ideas are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's New Life

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back. Life has been insanely crazy. I do not own Harry Potter and all of those other fabulous inventions of hers. This was originally just a one-shot that I wrote late one night but over the summer I got bored with no access to a computer and decided to write again and this is what has come out of it let me know what you think.

Chapter 2 Harry's New Life

As Harry flew over the grounds he thought back on the last few years. Defeating Voldermort in his 5th year had been a major turning point in his life. No longer having to live with the Dursleys he moved in with Sirius and Remus who turned out to be the best father figures that he could have asked for. They encouraged him in anything he wanted to do and were currently helping him make Godric's Hollow livable for him and Hermione after graduation.

For a short time he dated Ginny but in the end they both agreed that they weren't in love and did not want to be together because that's what everyone wanted. To say Mrs. Weasley was upset was putting it lightly. She has everything planned out and would not talk to Harry anymore. It had hurt Harry to lose one of his only mother figures in his life but he could not let her stop him in his life.

Ron was another story all together. Things would never be the same after the way he treated Hermione. Harry understood that Ron was Hurt but that is no excuse for what he did. Hermione was the love of his life, his light at the end of a dark tunnel, and no one could compare. She was sweet and loving and he could not wait to start their life together after Hogwarts.

After the falling out with Ron, Hermione and Harry became close to Neville and Luna who happened to be standing up for them at their wedding in July. Once your got past their fronts Neville was an amazing person and Luna had the intelligence to rival Hermione's. All in all life right now could not get better for the boy- who- won't- die.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron's Regrets

Chapter 3 Rons Regrets

Ron sat by himself in the common room attempting to review for the NEWTS, but his mind kept wandering elsewhere. Mostly to the past, to all his mistakes'. The first one being that he didn't take school seriously until this year, making his job prospective slim to none. Sure he enjoyed Quidditch but he couldn't play for the rest of his life and he needed something to fall back on and he wasn't sure what.

The second regret his mind went too happened to be the biggest was the ruined friendship with Harry and Hermione. By the time he realized what his feelings for Hermione were only friendship it was too late the friendship was gone. All though 6th year he chased her in some way shape or form. In the beginning it was to try and get her back. Later he wanted her to feel his pain he was feeling. In the end nothing was accomplished except having no friends. The rest of the 7th year Gryffindor were loyal to Harry after everything that he did for them and thought what Ron had done was wrong and decided he wasn't worth their time.

The last regret was something that no one knew about to this day. He let everyone think that it was Mungdung that gave up the Orders location to the Death Eaters. In 5th year he was captured by Lucious Malfoy and beat almost to death. Right after he gave the location away Voldermort was killed on a raid to free him while simultaneously some Death Eaters attacked the Order. Lucky no one was seriously injured or killed by his mistake but no one was to know. Ron left his thoughts behind for now and tried to study the best he knew how.


End file.
